El secreto de los Natsuki
by Pendragon D. Daimon
Summary: Después de tomar una decisión diferente a lo esperado, El resultado de sus vidas es muy diferente, Es lo que Natsuki muestra mientras ve el resultado de su decisión al ver a sus hijos.


Este trabajo no es mío como tal, le pertenece a Misael Rosas Perez que me ha pedido de favor publicar su trabajo.

Siendo dicho todo disfruten de la Historia.

El secreto de los Natsuki (completo)

Desde hacía tiempo he tenido curiosidad del pasado de mis padres, sé que no son de kararagi; al parecer llegaron en tiempos oscuros, escaparon de una guerra en Lugunica, lo que estoy seguro que fue algo terrible ya que siempre que pregunto ponen una cara muy seria, mamá solo mira a papá y el me mira con una mirada de silencio.

Me llamo Rigel, tengo 15 años y la curiosidad por el pasado de mi familia me ha llevado a preguntar a mis vecinos más cercanos, solo me cuentan que mis papas llegaron muy jóvenes, no dijeron nada, pero las personas que los recibieron sabían que estaban huyendo de la gran guerra entre el culto de la bruja y una guerra por el trono. Algo dentro de mí me dice que huyeron porque ellos sabían más de lo que me pueden decir. Aquí en kararagi, se establecieron desde cero, es una frase que les gusta decir mucho a los dos, cuando papa lo dice mamá se pone algo nostálgica pero feliz.

Soy hermano mayor, mi hermana Spica tiene 9 años, ella es un ángel tiene la piel de mamá, pero los ojos y cabellos negros de papá, ella es delicada y muy risueña, mientras yo soy un revoltoso, aun así, desde que nació trato de cuidarla y protegerla, temo algún día arrepentirme de lo que siento, perdón mamá perdón papá, me enamore de mi pequeña hermana.

Empecé a experimentar estos sentimientos al momento en que ella salía de bañarse y yo por accidente la miré, era ver un ángel, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus pequeñas piernas y pechos tan bellos, para mí era perfecta, sentía remordimientos al amarla.

Un día un rumor se expandió por la región, un culto y sus seguidores buscaban a una pareja que había matado a un arzobispo, se sabía que habían provocado un caos en Lugunica, las alertas en todo el país se levantaron, el ejército se movilizaba ya que nosotros vivimos en la capital.

\- Rigel, pase lo que pase debes cuidar a tu hermana- dijo papá muy angustiado.

\- Si papá, pero que está ocurriendo.

\- Hijo, vienen momentos difíciles, nosotros debemos estar prevenidos.

Por fin la verdad de mi pasado salía a la luz, aunque no me lo dijeron ate cabos y supe que mis padres era aquella pareja que había matado a aquel arzobispo y los buscaban para vengarse.

\- No se preocupen yo sabré cuidarla.

Mamá me miro con ojos de ternura y no sabía si los volvería a ver. Spica cuida a tu hermano, son nuestros tesoros más grandes y daríamos la vida por ustedes.

Tu madre es una oni y tu padre es un gran espadachín, nos buscan a nosotros ellos no saben de su existencia y esa es nuestra ventaja, cuídense entre los dos, tienen los poderes de la gran tribu oni y tienen la inteligencia de su padre, aunque es muy terco.

Nos tomamos abrazados soltamos un grito de tristeza y un gran llanto se apodero de los cuatro.

Ese día fue un golpe para todos y para Spica mucho más, su corta edad no lograba entender todo lo que pasaba y aunque tenía el deber de hermano, pero mis deseos como hombre hacia ella aumentaban cada día más.

Pasó 1 año y la guerra contra ese culto termino, pero ellos no volvían, la preocupación por ellos era inmensa. Todo había terminado, la guerra había destruido gran parte del país, tuvimos que huir de nuestro hogar, acampábamos donde nos tocara la noche, me hice cargo de ella en todo, la alimentaba, procuraba vestirla, prácticamente me volví su padre y su madre a la vez; lo único difícil era verla dormir, ya tenía 10 años pero aun así sus senos se notaban, la única ocasión que podía tocarlos sin problemas era cuando la ayudaba a bañarse. Mis instintos me dictaban que la hiciera mía cueste lo que costara.

Regresamos a la capital, mis pies se desplomaron al ver aquel lugar destruido, nuestra casa estaba aún de pie, no sé cómo se salvó, pero al entrar se notaba que no había nadie, al parecer todo aún estaba como si nada pasará.

Hermano, donde esta papa y mama.

Esa pequeña pregunta me hizo abalanzarme a ella y abrazarla. Le tome su rostro y ella lloraba, hermanita, estamos tu y yo ahora solos, parece que los dos se han ido, se fueron por protegernos, ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro, somos una descendencia de Onís y al parecer mamá era la última que sobrevivió de ellos.

Nada podía detenerme ahora, discúlpenme por lo que estoy por hacer. La besé tiernamente y comencé a tocarle sus senos, cada vez son más grandes; empecé a tocar su trasero era muy pequeño pero firme, y por último su pequeña vagina estaba algo empapada.

La arrojé al suelo y en ese mismo lugar la hice por fin mía, la seguí besando y en respuesta ella me beso y me dijo que ya sabía de mis sentimientos y claramente me dijo que ella sentía lo mismo.

Mi pene penetro su pequeña vagina infantil, no sé cómo pude soportar dormir con ella sin poder hacerle nada. Ella después me dijo que ella quería estar encima de mí y la deje, su interior era increíble jamás había tenido esa sensación y ella parecía sentirse bien a que también tenía muestras de dolor, y veía como unas gotas de sangre se revolvía con sus propios fluidos y los míos.

Hermano te amo, aunque no debemos hacer esto por respeto a ellos, aun hablando y diciendo esto emitía unos gemidos de placer algo raros en una niña de su edad. Sin duda ella sufría por su partida al igual que yo, pero teníamos que seguir adelante y estar en familia cueste lo que cueste.

Día tras día tenía sexo con ella y el placer era cada vez mayor, no podía controlarme, todo el tiempo me venía dentro de ella. Nos amábamos y ahora ella era mi esposa.

Han pasado 4 años en que pasamos esa línea de pareja y aún no sabemos nada de nuestros padres, no sabemos que paso con ellos, aun preguntando en el ejército no saben nada de ellos solo nos dicen que salieron de las filas del reino para buscar los terrenos de un tal Raswaal o Roswall, y en este momento descubrí que mamá tenía una gemela. Una gemela, ya sabía la verdad y comprendí porque ahora tenemos un par de gemelas.

Una nueva generación de Onís nacía con ellas, ahora sabía que nuestros padres se sacrificaron para que sobreviviéramos y cada vez que las veía comprendí los sacrificios por el amor. Ahora mis tres pequeñas son mi vida. Spica y nuestras hijas Rem y Bretrice.


End file.
